1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to footwear and is particularly directed to the manufacture of footwear from a single piece of marked material.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The conventional footwear such as slippers, moccasins and the like are produced from patterns that require a plurality of pieces of material to be sewn together to form a single footwear. When it is considered that patterns have to be produced for each size of footwear, one will realize the large number of pieces of material that have to be precut, stored and sewn together in order to produce conventional slippers. Costs of manufacture are inordinately high due to the skilled labor required to cut and sew the pattern pieces together and the requirement to match the proper cut pieces of material together. The present invention avoids the necessity of having to cut and sew many pieces of material together, but instead, utilizes one piece of material that is cut into an appropriate shape, is marked to indicate where the material is to be sewn, folded or tucked and when accomplished, the footwear need only be turned inside out to become completed with a lining positioned within the footwear.